Birou Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Nicole: "Orla, to the Naughty Pit, RIGHT NOW!" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep)ing toy?" Announcer: "Jo meets the Birou Family." Nicole: "Orla, stop." Announcer: "Where one of the youngest daughters tortures her 20-year old single mother." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Announcer: "And hits her sisters." hitting Skyla Announcer: "Leaving mom carrying Orla..." carrying Orla to the Naughty Pit Announcer: "...to the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property!" Announcer: "And mom's tough love proves challenging." Nicole: "Why did you write down (bleep)?!" Announcer: "As Orla writes down inappropriate language." Nicole: "Do you write down (bleep)?!" Orla: "Mummy, get lost, you (bleep)!" Announcer: "Can Jo Frost get the three-year old daughter under control?" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep) toy?" Announcer: "Or will the hatrid continue?" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see what family we have here." Nicole: "Hi, we're the Birou Family. I'm Nicole, a single mum, and I have four daughters. Haidyn is 6, Skyla is 4 and the twins Kayla and Orla are 3." screaming Nicole: "Orla will scream and say (bleep) and record bad words on the 3DS system. Observation begins throws a book at Jo's face Birou Family Issues Nicole: "Orla, I want you to finish eating, then you can play outside. OK?" Nicole: "Orla, where's my Nintendo 3DS system?" Nicole: "Give the 3DS system to me." Orla: "No." Nicole: "Don't tell me no. Give it to me please." Orla: "No." Nicole: "Give it back. Do you want a timeout?" Orla: "No." Nicole: "I'm not gonna play games with you, Orla. You're going to hand it to me." Orla:"No!" Nicole: "Give it back, please! Give the system back!" Orla: "No!" Nicole: "You are now in timeout." Orla: "No, no! I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "Yes, you do." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Orla: "No mummy, I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "Stay there." Jo: "After being told many times, she was sent to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Get the balls out!" kicks a ball out of Naughty Pit Nicole: "Stop it! I'll put the ball in." puts ball back in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Keep the balls in!" Orla: "NO!!" throws 2 balls simultaneously Nicole: "Don't throw the balls at me!" runs out of the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Orla, to the Naughty Pit, RIGHT NOW!" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep)ing toy?" Nicole: "Don't use these words for your other sisters to hear." puts a book in the Naughty Pit and throws the book, with other ones, one by one Nicole: "If you throw another book one more time, Orla, listen to me. No going outside this afternoon." does 20-space hopscotch in the street Nicole: "Orla, come back in the house." Skyla's Trampoline Jo: "What's this?" Nicole: "Skyla's trampoline." Jo: "Why don't we all have fun on the trampoline?" in the Birou Family have fun jumping on the trampoline and Orla pushes Kayla off the trampoline after a while Kayla: "Mummy...Blood..." Nicole: "OMG, Who caused the blood?" Kayla: "Orla." Nicole: "Orla, did you push her off the trampoline?" throws several balls at Nicole jumps out of the trampoline with a somersault Nicole: "Come back in the house. You will now go into timeout." Orla: "NO!" drags Orla to the house and immediately into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Kayla? Are you OK?" Kayla: "Yeah." Jo: "Then, let's have fun!" jumps on the trampoline with Nicole, Haidyn, and Skyla hitting Kayla and Skyla somersaults again Nicole: "Orla. This is not a game." Orla: "NO!" bites Nicole Nicole: "OW! Go back to the Naughty Pit, and please don't bite me." Orla: "NO!" bites Kayla's cheek Nicole: "Orla, you do not bite Kayla!" Orla: "NO!" drags Orla immediately to the Naughty Pit and throws balls in the Naughty Pit kicks a ball and gets all the balls out and pees around the Naughty Pit and puts a book in the Naughty Pit and throws the book, with other ones, two by two Nicole: "Pick up all the balls you just threw." dumps a box of books at Nicole's face Nicole: "OW! You do not dump a box of books at my face!" Orla: "Ha ha, mummy!" Nicole: "Orla, come back, please." runs outside and jumps on the trampoline with her sisters Nicole: "Get off the trampoline. You lost trampoline time." Orla: "No!" carries Orla to the Naughty Pit returns to the trampoline pushing all of her sisters this time Nicole: "OMG, are you girls OK?" Skyla: "We are all OK." Kayla: "A little boo-boo." Haidyn: "That hurts!" Orla: " I hate you!" Nicole: "Orla, stop. Don't get me even started on those guys." Kayla: "Ouch." Nicole: "OMG! Gasps, Oh no, Kayla. Let's go back in the house so I can give you a bandage." Kayla: "OK." Jo: "You do not push your sisters; that is not nice." walks into the couch with Orla's sisters throws Nicole's Nintendo 3DS system at her Nicole: "Ouch! You may not throw my Nintendo 3DS system at me." Orla: "I will not stop, MUMMY!!" punches a Mario statue, climbs on its base, and pees on it Nicole: "Please come back to the Naughty Pit. You do not pee on my property." hits Nicole Nicole: "When Orla hits me," smacks Orla back and sends her to the Naughty Pit Nicole: "I hit her back across the head and send her back into the Naughty Pit." Orla: "MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "This paid off a half-hour. Orla finally gave up." Mommy & Me Jo: "Children must be able to have some fingers and enjoy themselves." Nicole: "Do you wanna make a house? Let's roll it like this." Nicole: "Great houses! I like the houses." Jo: "Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla have made some houses." throwing the clay houses at a tree Jo: "And Orla destroyed them." goes in play car Orla: "Now, leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Orla, did you destroy your sisters' sculptures?" Orla: "Yes, and leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Then, you're gonna go in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I don't want to go to Naughty Pit!" trying to stay in her play car Jo: "Just lift her out of the car. Say nothing and put her straight in the Naughty Pit." Naughty Pit Technique in the Naughty Pit Orla: "I don't wanna go to--cries" puts 10 beanbags in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property!" Naughty Pit falls (2 minutes later) sends Orla back to the Naughty Pit each time puts 2 additional beanbags each time Orla leaves the Naughty Pit Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" out of the Naughty Pit (5 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" in her play car (8 minutes later) Nicole: "Come on, you can't play in your car right now. You need to stay in the Naughty Pit." Orla:"NO! Mummy, NO!" Nicole: "It went on and on forever, I mean, it is hard to keep Orla in timeout." Jo: "Orla, it's me; Jo-Jo. Stop this behavior, right now. If you get out of the Naughty Pit again, I will put you back and your mommy will put 2 more beanbags. Do you understand me?" Orla: "Yes, Mummy?" goes into Nicole's bedroom to serve as a hideout (10 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not playing hide and seek with you. Come back to the Naughty Pit, now." Orla: "NO!" decides to play outside in the nearby playground (13 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, where are you?" throws a baseball bat at Nicole Nicole: "Orla, you do not throw a baseball bat at me." Orla: "MUMMY, PLEASE, NO!" Nicole: "Stay right here for 3 minutes." closes the door in Nicole's bedroom and locks it and begins to watch various TV programs on the television which is next to a Wii console (15 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, get lost, you (bleep)!" unlocks the door and enters the room Nicole: "I'm not happy with your language, Orla. Let's turn the television off because you are still in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Mummy, I'm watching TV. GO AWAY POOPY BUTT!" Nicole: "Stop calling me names!" throws several books at Nicole Nicole: "You know what, I'm moving the Naughty Pit to the hallway so you can't throw books here." moves the Naughty Pit to the hallway and carrys Orla to the Naughty Pit leaves the Naughty Pit and goes upstairs to the Bathroom hiding in the bathtub (17 minutes later) Nicole: "Get out of the bathtub!" Orla: "NO! Mummy, please!" crawls out of the Naughty Pit and goes outside to jump up and down on Skyla's trampoline (19 minutes later) Nicole: " Orla, what are you doing on the trampoline?" Orla: "NO!" continues to put Orla back into the Naughty Pit climbs on the kitchen table and jumps on it (22 minutes later) Haidyn: "Orla's escaped!" Nicole: "This is very dangerous; you could fall, Orla." Orla: "Mummy,NO!" plays hopscotch in the street (25 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, come back in the house." Orla: "I'm playing." Nicole: "No you won't." goes upstairs into Haidyn's Bedroom pretending to be asleep (28 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't stay in Haidyn's room. Come on!" Orla: "Go away!" runs to the nearby playground again (30 minutes later) Nicole: "Stop throwing rocks and sand at me!" Orla: "Mummy, stop it!" crawls into the basement (33 minutes later) Nicole: "This is not a game. You have to stay in the Naughty Pit for 3 minutes." Orla: "NO! Mummy, I don't wanna." runs behind the couch and plays with a small ball (36 minutes later) Orla:"Mummy, let go!" returns to Nicole's bedroom and jumps on her bed, making faces (38 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not chasing you around this house." Orla: "Can't catch me!" leaves the Naughty Pit and hits Nicole in the face with a stuffed animal (40 minutes later) Nicole: "OW! You do not hit me in the face with a stuffed animal!" Orla: "Ha ha, Mummy!" rides Kayla's tricycle into the street (42 minutes later) Nicole: "It's Kayla's tricycle! I want you to come back here, Orla." stays in Naughty Pit for 3 minutes (45 minutes later) Nicole: "Eventually, she stayed put. She stayed there for 3 minutes." Nicole: "I want you to say you're sorry." Orla: "NO!" continues to go outside to climb a tree (47 minutes later) Jo: "Orla, listen to Jo-Jo, if you don't get down from the tree, you won't be playing outside. Do you understand me?" nods safely rescues Orla Orla: "I don't wanna go into the-." Nicole: "Yes, you do." takes the Naughty Pit and throws it around and then leaves (49 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm getting really tired with your own game, Orla." takes out Candyland after she escapes the Naughty Pit (52 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't play board games right now, Orla." Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "No." stands on another table (54 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, no!" hides inside a box (57 minutes later) Nicole: "Get out of the box." Orla, who gets frustrated Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stays in the Naughty pit for 3 minutes (60 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, you were in here because you destroyed your sisters' property and were writing down bad words. You do not write bad words and you do not destroy your sisters' property." Orla: "I don't get mummy." Nicole: "What do you say?" Orla: "Please?" Jo: "Now, that's a classic example of why you're about to take the next step. I want you to say you are sorry." Orla: "Sorry, mummy." Nicole: "Give mommy a hug." Nicole: "I knew that discipline took a long time to control, so I decided to put Orla back into the timeout area as much as possible." Vandal Disposal Technique Orla (recording a sound): "I love to leave Orla alone! I'm poopoo head, I hate Mummy, too!" Jo: "This is your Nintendo 3DS system? Nicole, Orla recorded a bad sound and it was unacceptable." Nicole: "Orla, I'm just taking it away from you because Jo-Jo has to talk to me, OK?" Orla: "No. Give it back! Mummy!" Nicole: "Orla, wait a second." Jo: "Now that's better, Nicole. That's better. And as for you, Orla. Since you behaved unacceptably, You're gonna go in the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "Walk over to the Naughty Pit, so I don't have to drag you to the Naughty Pit and stay there for 3 minutes." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "That does it. You're going straight to the Naughty Pit, and I have to drag you now." Orla: "I'm going to pee in my pants then!" drags Orla straight into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "You have been placed here because you said on and then recorded something that's not nice to my Nintendo 3DS sound thing that's on the system". Orla: "That does it! I'm peeing in my pants then!" Nicole: "Do not pee your pants." pees her pants "She peed her pants. You do not pee your pants." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "You are in big trouble. This is not funny." is about to hit Nicole Nicole: "If you hit me, you're going to your room and I will give you a spanking. It's your last chance to get over it." hits Nicole Nicole: "You're going to your room." (hits Orla) Orla: "MUMMY!" (Nicole sends Orla to her room) (Orla throws several books at Nicole) White Sheets and Princess Chart Jo: "This technique is very important because the Birou Family has a lot of issues that need to be adressed. Nicole never disallows Orla to touch, use, or go, so today, I brought in the White Sheets." Jo: "This is the White Sheets Technique. You never disallowed Orla to touch, use, or go." Nicole: "Orla, when you see a white sheet, it means, just for you, not touchable. No touch, no use, no go. Or else, I'm going to put you in the Naughty Pit." puts white sheets on all of the statues goes upstairs and wraps her bedroom's door knob with a white sheet goes downstairs and wraps the outside door knob with a white sheet Onward Nicole: "Orla, you do not bite Kayla. You're going to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I'm going to pee in my pants then!" Nicole: "Do not pee your pants." (Orla pees her pants) "She peed her pants. You do not pee your pants. You are in big trouble." (Orla laughs at Nicole's face) "This is not funny. That was really bad." (Orla runs out of the bathroom and takes the white sheets off all the statues) Nicole: "Let's go to the Naughty Pit. Stay right there for 9 minutes." (Nicole puts balls in the Naughty Pit) Category:Episode transcripts